Impact rippers having reciprocating linear rams are commonly used to deliver high energy impact blows to material to be fractured, such as rock, coal, shale, cement, and so forth. One example of such use involves positioning a linear ram within a cavity of a tool holder for supporting and guiding the linear ram. The linear ram when in the neutral position extends rearward beyond the tool holder. The extending portion has an impact surface which is impacted by the piston of the impact hammer. The impact will propel the linear ram forward to fracture the material. A problem associated with such an arrangement is when no force or load is applied to the ripper tip and the impact hammer is actuated. Without a force on the tip the linear ram will be driven forward until the stop on the linear ram contacts the stop on the tool holder. The forward inertia of the linear ram will be abruptly stopped, but the tip will continue forward putting a bending force on the pin which retains the tip on the linear ram. Repeated impacting without a load on the ripper tip will damage the pin and allow the tip to separate from the linear ram. Another problem associated with such an arrangement is the stop on the linear ram or the stop on the tool holder will also be damaged.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.